


The Cum Fairy Takes Your Virginity . . . And Your First Orgasm

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adults, Aftercare, Cervix Dipping, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Eye Contact, F/M, Fairy, First Orgasm, Gentle Fdom, Good Boy, Impregnation, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, See-Through, Translucent Skin, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: I don't just visit anyone.  I only visit those darling little angels who save their cum for me.  Mhmm, that's right.  Only those special few who've yet to feel release--the ones with full balls who've never had an orgasm.  They're the only ones I call on.  And I'm pleased to say, you're next on my list.I must say, I admire your resolve.  To go so~ long without touching yourself--without feeling cum build in your cock--without rearing your head back and letting that virile seed fly from your little hole.  That must've been hard.  Such a good~ boy.Prepare yourself, sweetie.  You're about to enter the gentle throes of passion and sex for the first time.
Kudos: 14





	The Cum Fairy Takes Your Virginity . . . And Your First Orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

(whispering)  
Hey . . . hey you . . . wakey wakey. C'mon sweetie, wake up.

(short pause)

(happy tone)  
There he is. Now, whatever you do, don't scream. Otherwise, I'll disappear and we won't get to have any fun tonight. You wanna have some *fun*, right? [giggle] Good boy.

[gasp]

Oh my! Are you staring at my tits? [soft chuckle] I take it back--you're not a good boy, you're a *naughty* boy. I think you need to be punished.

(short pause)

[hearty laugh] Oh, my little sweetie, I'm only kidding. Look all you want. They're there for *your* enjoyment after all.

Oh? You don't even know who I am, do you? Well, that's precious. You must be *so* confused. [soft giggle] I'm the cum fairy. Mhmm. Kinda like the tooth fairy. Though, unlike that airhead, I collect something more . . . worthwhile.

(short pause)

That's right, sweetie. I collect cum. *Your* cum, to be precise. Now you're getting it. [soft chuckle] I travel the globe and visit good boys when they reach adulthood. Yesterday was your 18th birthday, correct? Mmmm, I thought so.

[gentle sigh]

But I don't just visit anyone. I only visit those darling little angels who save their cum for me. Mhmm, that's right. Only those special few who've yet to feel release--the ones with *full* balls who've never had an orgasm. They're the only ones I call on. And I'm pleased to say, *you're* next on my list. [giggle]

(seductive tone)  
I must say, I admire your resolve. To go so~ long without touching yourself--without feeling cum build in your cock--without rearing your head back and letting that virile seed fly from your little hole. [soft moan] That must've been hard. Such a good~ boy.

[gentle kiss]

(surprised tone)  
Oh my! You're trembling. Did I just . . . was that your first kiss? 

(short pause)

(happy tone)  
[soft gasp] Oh, sweetie. You really *are* a good boy. You've saved everything for me, haven't you? [sigh] It's okay, just relax. Calm yourself down and just breathe for me. That's~ it. Breathe~.

[deep breathes]

There~ you go. There~ you go. Good~ boy~. Let yourself sink into the bed. I'm just going to remove your blanket now, okay?

(short pause)

(infatuated tone)  
Mmmm, that bulge in your boxers tells me how horny you are right now. Though, I imagine you must be hard *all* the time with how much cum you have stored in those heavy balls of yours. [soft giggle]

I'm gonna remove these pesky boxers now, okay sweetie? Just relax and keep breathing for me. Could you be a good boy and lift your legs for me? [soft chuckle] You're a good~ listener, aren't you?

(short pause)

Oh my! What a gorgeous specimen. Your cock is delightful, y'know that? [sensual sigh] Standing firm--oozing precum--it's beautiful. I'm gonna slip out of my gown now.

(short pause)

(surprised tone)  
[giggle] My my, you should see the look on your face. Is this the first time you've laid eyes on a woman's bare form? [moan] No need to answer, sweetie. Your cock twitched just as I said that.

(short pause)

What's that, sweetie? My skin? Oh! I'm sorry, I should've mentioned. It must be so strange for you. [soft chuckle] Yes, my skin is translucent--all fairies have it. It's perfectly normal. And the best part is . . .

(seductive tone)  
You'll be able to see your cock dance while I'm fucking you.

(happy tone)  
[gasp] Oh my! A good bit of precum seeped from your cock when I said that. I must be driving you crazy, huh? [soft chuckle] Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Prepare yourself, sweetie. You're about to enter the gentle throes of passion and sex for the first time.

(seductive tone)  
I'm just going to . . . lie down on top of you . . . so we can gaze into each other's eyes. [giggle] Feel how light I am? Like a soft, velvety quilt draped over your naked body. [moan] Come here, sweetie. I'm going to kiss you deep. Moan into my mouth if you like.

[long passionate kiss]

Swallow, baby. Let it seep down your throat into your core. Don't be afraid. My saliva will help with your~ . . . endurance. [soft chuckle] Good~ boy. Wouldn't want you to let that cum fly before I'm fully satisfied, would we?

[gentle kiss with a sensual moan as your lips part]

It's time, my darling. It's time you said goodbye to your virginity. Look in my eyes, baby. I'm going to take your cock in my hand . . . and guide it to my entrance. Keep looking at me. It's all going to be okay.

[moan as his cockhead gently parts your pussy lips]

I'm gonna take you inside now. Wrap your arms around me and don't let go. You're going to feel something warm and wet envelop your cock. Keep looking in my eyes. I'm here for you.

[long sensual moan as you slowly take him inside; gasp as he bottoms out]

You're in! Take comfort, sweetie. You're a man now, and a virgin no longer. [sensual kiss] How does it feel? How does it feel to be snug inside my aching tightness?

[long moan]

We're joined together. Our frames are locked in place, our loins throb and pulse against one another. Our hearts beat as one. [soft kiss] Unwrap your arms, baby. I want to show you something.

[soft whimper as you rise and assume the cowgirl position]

Look. Can you see? Your cock is standing taut inside me. It's magnificent, isn't it? To see its rigid form, pulsing gently, deep inside me?

[gasp as he thrusts his cock up into you]

(passionate tone)  
My my! Eager, aren't we? Such a powerful thrust! [moan] If that's what you want, I won't hold back. [soft chuckle] I'm going to ride the cum out of your balls.

[passionate grunts and moans as you ride him]

That's it, sweetie. Touch my hips. Time your thrusts. Good boy~.

[continued grunts and moans]

Oh my god! You were quiet and tender at first. But suddenly--[gasp]--you've become fierce! You really want release, don't you? You want to feel that gentle stream of potent cum leave your cock for the first time. [moan] I want it too. I want it so bad, baby!

[continued grunts and moans]

Don't be afraid. A creampie is a beautiful thing, sweetie. To fill a woman's fertile passage as she cries your name--clutches her breasts--grinds her hips. [soft giggle] There's nothing else quite like it.

[continued grunts and moans]

Look, look how your cock frolics inside me. Look how it glides through my folds--how it shimmers in the moonlight. Isn't it wonderful, sweetie? To see it in its glory as it pierces me?

[continued grunts and moans; gasp as you collapse on top of him]

I need to taste your lips once more. Come, my darling. Kiss me.

[long passionate kiss with intermittent moans as you grind on him]

What's the matter, sweetie? You're trembling again. Is there something wrong?

[gasp]

You feel something *building*? Oh, it's okay baby. You're just getting ready to cum. [giggle] That's right. You're going to ejaculate soon. It's going to feel amazing. Just relax and let your cock take control. Submit to it. Let it happen.

[soft kiss]

Don't worry, I'm going to cum with you. Just keep thrusting your hips and look in my eyes. Grip those sheets and moan for me, baby.

[escalating gasps and moans as you approach orgasm]

You gonna cum? You gonna give me that first virgin spurt, fresh from your balls? Fresh from the source? Yeah? [passionate moan] Most boys--the first time they cum--they shoot it in a tissue. But you're gonna shoot it into my fucking womb!

[continued gasps and moans]

Be proud! Your sperm's maiden voyage will be as nature intended! So few get to say that. You're such a good boy!

[continued gasps and moans]

That's it. That's it. You're pulsing! You're pulsing inside me! It's okay! Your cock is getting ready to blow. Just let go! Let it all out! Give me a fertilizing creampie! I want it! I--I'm cumming! Feel my pussy clamp down on you! Do it now, baby! Cum!

[improv orgasm]

Good boy! Look at it, baby! Look at all the cum swirling inside me! You filled me to the brim! It's--oh god! Look closely! Can you see it? My cervix is pulling your sperm up into my womb! It's--it's unfurling for you!

[long satisfied moan]

(satisfied tone)  
How was it, sweetie? I didn't grip you too hard, did I? [giggle] I'm glad. [sigh] You should've seen your face while you were cumming. Your eyes rolled clear into the back of your head. It looked like your soul left your body for a moment.

(short pause)

Oh, don't worry about that, sweetie. If I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant. It's not important for you. Just know that . . . if your seed does take hold--if it fertilizes me . . . I'll take good care of our child. [soft chuckle] They'll want for nothing, I promise. Come here, baby. I want to taste you one last time.

[long gentle kiss]

I think it's time we freed your cock from my warm embrace. The little guy needs some air, don't you think? [giggle]

[long sensual moan as you withdraw his cock from your pussy]

Thank you, darling. That was truly special. Now that you've tasted the joys of cumming, I hope you'll share some of that tasty seed with a few of your lady friends.

(whispering seductively)  
They'll be grateful. I promise.

[long sensual kiss]

Seed many women, sweetie. There's no greater joy in life than watching a belly swell with a child.

[soft kiss]

Now I must take my leave. As you can plainly see, your cum has settled inside me. I must return home and prepare for what may come. Farewell, my darling. [blow him a kiss]

(short pause)

Oh! I almost forgot! Here's your quarter. [giggle] You earned it.


End file.
